A cruel ending, a pirate beginning
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: He said the three words to her five times a day everyday"...you know me better than anyone else does, you probably know what I'm thinking now don't you...I wish I could understand you..."- Nami R&R please, i like feedback!


**_RINNG RINNG RINNG_**

"Wake up already Luffy,geez you're so lazy!" I felt a warm slender hand caress my hair, stroking it gently. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled, orange hair filled my vision, chocolate eyes stared into my own, beautiful. A gorgeous smile was plastered onto her flawless face, oh how I loved waking up like this.

"I love you" I said cooly before stretching on the fluffy red and orange bed.

"Your so cute Luffy..." she walked to her bedside table and picked up a small picture, I frowned deeply as she did so... I could never see that picture, I didn't want to ever see that picture, because that picture always made her sad... but I knew what it was, she told me about it many times...it was her mom. I sat up right and looked at her, waiting for her to seek comfort in me like she usually did... but she didn't even look at me this time, all she did was sink to her knees and begin weeping, I jumped off the bed and kneeled down before her

"NAMI!" I yelled bringing my nose to hers, she wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

**I'm here for you whenever you need me...you're the center of my universe**

* * *

"I'll see ya later Luffy!" She waved back at me a piece of toast in her mouth and a school bag in her hand

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at her through the living room window, she walked down the sidewalk and noticed me in the window; she smiled gently blowing me a kiss

I fell back on her bed, were her smell was most present and fell asleep hoping she'd be back soon...

"LUFFY, IM HOME!" I heard her yell playfully, I automatically jumped to me feet and ran to her tackling her to the ground kissing her face over and over again

"Hahaha stop, we have company!" She laughed happily; I looked up and saw two people behind her. I stared at them for a while making sure they had no intention of causing my love any harm.

"Hello Luffy." Said the woman with raven hair and ice cold eyes, despite her appearance, she was quite nice, and one of my and Nami's frequent visitors, but the other had a menacing aura to him, he had blood red hair and violent grey eyes, this man was not good

"Nami! Get him outta here!" I stood tall ready to fight the man if he dared make any other move then backwards

"Hahaha is that supposed to be threatening?" the man laughed, I growled viciously

"Sorry about him kaji, Luffy its fine he's a friend, he's not goanna hurt me" she caressed my face with her hands and kissed my forehead lightly

"Go back to my room Luffy I'll be up in a little..." I began walking up the stairs towards her room before turning around and whispering three words

"I love you"

**Oh how I wish I could get through this barrier**

* * *

"Kaji stop!" I heard Nami yell, I ran down stair as fast as my legs could go, please be alright I can't lose you! I ran into the room and saw the man on top of Nami, he was biting her!

"Get off of her!" I pounced on the man causing as much damage as possible, but within minutes I was being shoved to the ground be Nami...

"Luffy!Stop it!" she yelled, venom apparent in her words

**Why is it so hard to reach you?**

* * *

From that day onward Nami quit treating me normally... the kisses never happened, the goodbyes and hellos faded into darkness, and she stopped calling out my name. She had her sister make me food, and I slept in the empty cold guest bedroom... but at least I still get to see her, my beautiful love

"Sis I'm going to Kajis for a while, I'll be back...!" I stood in front of her path, it wasn't right; her voice was ridged and unsure.

_Stricken with fear**.**_

"Stay here with me Nami!" I yelled out to her

"...you know me better than anyone else does, you probably know what I'm thinking now don't you...I wish I could understand you, huh I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking right now either way... 'Don't go Nami' is that right?' I'm so sorry... Luffy I'm so sorry" she kneeled down and hugged me, a tear ran down her face...she turned to leave... don't go please...

"By Luffy"

**"I love you more than life itself Nami"**

Nami never came back... after several days Nojiko told me she had been killed by that bastard Kaji... I lost all senses and ended up tearing out his windpipe, he took away the center of my world, my love.

Now I sit in the center of an abandoned park, waiting to die from the gunshot wound from that low life and a deep cut under cheek my cheek.

_Yet all I can think about is her_

"Mama looks at that black doggie in the park! Can I go play with him!?" A little girl screamed from at least 50 ft. away

"No he probably has rabies" the mother replied...

"Nami... I miss you..."

"Luffy..." I looked up... And there she was... standing in front of me, smile and everything... it was time to leave... with my master, my love.

* * *

**Twenty years later**

"Luffy get out of here!" Nami screamed angrily at me, her long orange hair blew wildly in the wind, her chocolate eyes glared viciously at my own onyx ones, yet I couldn't help but smile

"I love you" her eyes widened and her breath hitched, tears streamed down her eyes

"Eh what's wrong Nami!? Did I do something wrong!?" She shook her head

"I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you so much..." she grabbed my face and smashed her lips onto mine. I've waited for this for so long, so how does it taste, past life?

"BARK BARK BARK" I smiled as I kissed her passionately, I held her in my arms making sure not to let go. She was exactly the same as I remembered.

I spent a life time worshiping the very ground you walked on never able to reach you; I had died so that I would have a chance to meet you again, even if I were to become your pet again. Every day I told you I loved you five times; finally… finally I'm able to reach you my love, and hear you say you love me and feel your lips on my own. Was it fate that brought us together again? Maybe the gods were touched by the cry of my heart.

You were my dearest master, my love. But now you are my dearest navigator whom I have just so happened to find again in this life, we can sail the ocean together with our nakama in this pirate world.

"Common Captain… lets go find the one piece" I smiled sheepishly at her before throwing my arm around her shoulders heading to were our nakama were.

…. I'm sure I'll meet Nami in my future lives as well, for we are drawn to each other…. Even if that life ended for the worst and I was never able to touch her

"Common captain!" she smiled pushing me towards the front of the ship

"Nammmmi" I pouted

"Don't wine, now close your eyes!" she covered my eyes with her hands and lead me towards the destination

"Ok… 1…2…3…." She let her hands fall to mine

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!"

**… horrible past lives wisped away into the dark depths of nothing by moments like this, oh how I loved Nami, my love.**


End file.
